Siempre asi, Nunca cambies
by Rambo1337
Summary: Mikan Azumi Yukihira, después de un accidente de la luz paso a ser la oscuridad, ella abandono a sus hermanos ,y comenzó una vida en las calles, hasta que la AAO la encontró, ella se marcho y empezó a eliminar los planes de la AAO ,hasta que la Acadamia Alice la busco, ella se negó al principio pero recordó que ahí estaban sus hermanos y acepto sin mas- Soy nuevo, por favor leer.
1. Chapter 1

Siempre asi,Nunca cambies 


	2. Chapter 2

-Que día tan pesado-pensaron todos los estudiantes GA, mirando hacia la ventana mientra llovía

-Ne,ne saben quien es la persona que le esta robando el trabajo a mi natsume-kun-pregunta sumire con el ceño fruncido.

-No, no lo sabemos-se burlo koko,ganando un gran golpe por parte de sumire.

-Cállate koko, Natsume-sama Ruka-sama ustedes que piensan-dijo iluminando la mirada.

-Me parece impresionante que alguien podría hacer al así-dijo ruka tímidamente, acariciando su conejo.

-Hn-dijo natsume, sin dejar de leer su manga.

-Me pregunto quien haría tal cosa-dijeron Anna y Nonoko al mismo tiempo.

-Oí bakas, callen sus ruidos molestan-dijo hotaru estoica como siempre.

-Si-dijeron todos con una gota de sudor.

Ruido sordo, todos voltearon a ver de donde venia ..la puerta... y ahí estaba narumi con un traje de princesa.

-Hola, mis queridos hijos mañana tendremos una nueva alumna-dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Si!-gritaron todos los chicos, todas las chicas gota de sudor.

-Bueno, Bueno chicos, periodo libre ja ne!-y salto dejando a los chicos fantaseado.

"En otra parte"

Una chica, corría por los callejones oscuros, jadeando volteo y vio a los mismos hombres que la estuvieron siguiendo todo el día.

-Que quieren?-pregunto finalmente.

-Que vengas con nosotros a la Academia Alice-dijo el jefe del grupo.

-Que, para hacer misiones?-pregunto fríamente.

-Si, por favor-

-Y si no quiero?-

-Te llevaremos ala fuerza!-grito.

Mikan, estaba apunto de responder cuando se acordó de algo "Onii-chan"

-Esta bien, iré con ustedes-

-Vamos-dijo guiándola hacia la limusina.

-Hn-

Cuando llegaron a la limusina, le dieron el uniforme, que era una camisa blanca, una pollera a cuadros azul, una corbata a cuadros azul, una chaqueta negra y unas botas negras, cuando llegaron mikan se quedo observando el lugar .

-"Que recuerdos"-pensó observando la academia.

-Ya estamos aquí vamos-la quito de sus pensamientos.

cuando entraron reconoció ala persona frente a ella su tío naru.

-Mikan-chan-grito naru, corriendo hacia ella para abrazarla, ella se movió un paso para el costado, haciendo que se cayera al frió y duro piso.

-Mou así me tratas después de tanto tiempo-dijo haciendo un puchero.

-Hn-

-Vamos-dijo caminando a un lado.

Caminaron hasta llegar a un edificio mikan entrecerró los ojos sin dejar de mirar el edificio.

-Que es esto?-

-Tu habitación estrella especial que tiene las mejores comodidades-

-No la quiero-dijo seriamente.

-Como?-dijo sorprendido.

-Yo ya tengo un lugar donde dormir-se encoje de hombros.

-Esta bien,bueno deja tus cosas aquí hoy sera tu primer día de clases-dijo con un sonrisa.

-Hn-

El camino pareció mas lento de lo que pesaban era silenciosos, hasta que llegaron a un gran edificio, y nos detuvimos en un salón, que decía 2-B.

-Bueno mikan-chan, espera a que te de la señal y tu entras esta bien?-

-Hn-

"Dentro del salón"

-Bueno mis queridos hijos aqui tengo a la nueva alumna-dijo con una sonrisa.

Hizo una señal para que pasara, y la puerta se abrió como los ojos de todos los chicos.

Continuara...

* * *

Les gusto lo odiaron?

Comenten me ayudaran

a seguir avanzando

si tengo errores por favor diganmelo

Bye n.n

Atte:Rambo1337


	3. Chapter 3

Espero que les guste! n.n

* * *

Todos tenían los ojos mas que abiertos por lo que estaban mirando, las chicas morían en los celos esa chica era hermosa,tenia los ojos color avellana y el cabello color castaño, tenia el uniforme bien puesto, lo que los sorprendió mas, ella no tenia ni un poco de maquillaje en la cara.

-Bueno ella es Mikan Sakura,alguna pregunta?-pregunto las preguntas no faltaron.

-Cual es su alice?-

-Que clasificación de estrella es?-

-Tiene novio?-

-Que habilidad es?-

-Tiene hermanos?-

-Puedo comprometerme con ella?-

-Puedo tener hijos con ella?-

La paciencia de mikan no llegaría muy lejos.

-Bueno,bueno ya no atormenten con las preguntas-dijo naru con una gota de sudor.

-Quien quiere ser la pareja de mikan-chan?-todos levantaron la mano.

-Yo! Por favor! -

-No! Yo! me sentare estafa Mikan-sama! -

-Yo decidiré quien se sienta con mikan-chan-dijo naru con una gota de sudor.

-No!-se quejaron los chicos.

-Mikan-chan te sentaras en...emm... ya se! con Hyuuga Natsume-kun-Todo el salón quedo en silencio.

-¿¡QUE!?-gritaron todo el salón.

-Mikan-chan tu asiento es con el chico que esta sentado con un manga esta bien ja ne!-y salto fuera del salón,todos suspiraron de derrota al saber que podría ser fan de Natsume y Ruka.

-Hn-mikan comenzó a caminar hacia su asiento, al quedo mirando su asiento en silencio, hasta que un grito le llamo la atención.

-NADIE SE SIENTA AL LADO DE MI NATSUME-SAMA Y RUKA-SAMA!-grito el club de fans "NatsumeRuka".

Mikan, no respondió se quedo mirándola con la cara estoica como siempre,eso los sorprendió ya que nadie se atrevía a no hablarle al club de fans, creado por "Sumire Shouda".

-Contéstame, bicho asqueroso!-grito sumire con el ceño fruncido,No hubo respuesta alguna.

-Maldita seas,usare mi alice en ella-dijo sonriendo maliciosamente,no hubo respuesta.

-Yo usare mi alice en ella-dijo una voz detrás de sumire,no era nada mas ni nada menos que Koizumi Luna alice de la succión de almas,ella llevaba el uniforme corto que se le podía ver la tanga, y la camisa tan desabrochada que se le veía el sostén.

Mikan levanto una ceja.

-Dale koizumi usa tu alice en ella-dijo seriamente sumire.

-Claro-dijo tirando su cabello hacia atrás,se acerco a mikan quien aun permanecía quieta,le toco la frente y...Nada...

Todos parecían sorprendidos.

-"Que demonios"-Pensó koizumi confundida.

Mikan, lentamente se sentó, y de la nada saco un manga, y se lo puso a leer en silencio.

Mientras que los demás en el salón comenzaron a murmurar.

-Quien es esa chica?-

-Que alice tiene?-

-Como el alice de koizumi no le hizo efecto-

Eran los principales murmullos.

La clase termino rápido, todos voltearon a la chica nueva, y ella seguía leyendo, los chicos suspiraron, era imposible acercarse a ella, y salieron sin decir mas, apenas salieron mikan, cerro su manga, y camino hacia la puerta, la abrió y salio camino mirando hacia los lados hasta que se fijo en un árbol sakura era enorme era como el que tenia hace años... parecía tranquilo, ella noto la presencia de alguien arriba del árbol, y suspiro alguien ya se había apoderado de ese árbol, aunque ella lo aya encontrado antes que el, se acerco y se sentó ignorando ala persona que estaba arriba de el árbol.

Mikan comenzó a mirar al cielo, sus parpados le pesaban y eso solo significaba una cosa, se dormiría, cerro los ojos tratando de conciliar el sueño, hasta que sintió la presencia de alguien a su lado, no abrió ni siquiera los ojos para darse cuenta que alguien la estaba observándola determinadamente, ella levanto la vista abriendo esos ojos color avellana que se reunieron con un rojo carmesí oscuro, entonces vio el tenia el ceño fruncido, sonrió para sus adentros.

-Que haces en mi árbol?-dijo fríamente.

-No veo que tenga nombre-dijo seria.

-Ese no es el punto, yo llegue antes aquí, así que me pertenece-Mikan levanto una ceja, divertida.

-Desde hace cuanto estas?-

-Desde los 8-dijo serio.

-Yo te gano-se burlo.

-Hace cuanto-dijo rodando los ojos.

-A los 4-le saco la lengua.

-No tiene nombre así que me pertenece-

-Si tiene-dijo seria.

-Donde?, yo no lo veo-

-Aquí mira-dijo haciéndose a un lado para mostrarle un nombre que decía "Mikan".

-"Demonios, nunca lo había visto"-pensó mirando el nombre.

-Así que estas bloqueando mi vista, te mueves-dijo seria

-Hn-dijo haciéndose a un lado, y caminando para ir a almorzar algo.

Mikan, después de un rato se levanto para ir a clase, donde se encontró con todos allí, estudiando, hablando o jugando, se dirigió hacia su asiento, y se sentó en silencio.

* * *

Espero que les alla gustado n.n y gracias por la revision

y la ayuda

-chan: e.e acostúmbrate siempre sera así okno, la próxima, no te dejare con los misterios ewe, bueno gracias por corregirme e.e ya lo arregle y descuida, no pondré lemmon a ala historia, luego pasare a leer, Bye.

michan-natsu-gracias por leer actualizare lo mas rápido que pueda.

Gracias los veo en el próximo capitulo n.n

Atte:Rambo1337


	4. Chapter 4

Gracias por leer actualizare pronto Gakuen alice ni los personajes me pertenecen

"En el capitulo anterior"

Mikan, después de un rato se levanto para ir a clase, donde se encontró con todos allí, estudiando, hablando o jugando, se dirigió hacia su asiento, y se sentó en silencio.

"En el capitulo actual"

La clase comenzó rápidamente, lo que mas le sorprendió a mikan, es que la clase estaba en un gran silencio, volteo para ver a su profesor, y se dio cuenta porque el estaba gritando a un chico por no hacer la tarea, tenia cabello castaño ojos celestes, y tenia una rana encima de el hombro.

-Bueno, clase hoy tenemos un nuevo alumno, como ya saben, ella es Mikan Sakura-dijo terminando de leer un papel, todos asintieron.

-Bueno, señorita Sakura, Yo soy Jinno-sensei el profesor de matemáticas, y hoy se toma la prueba de clasificación de estrella-

-Hn-

-Bueno, su comportamiento y su nota estará en su clasificación, venga a hacer estas cuentas-dijo señalando la pizarra, Mikan, en silencio, se acerco aun escuchando las carcajadas generales de todas las chicas, quienes se burlaban de ellas, por la envidia que sentían, cuando por fin estaba enfrente de la pizarra comenzó a completar lo ejercicios rápidamente y determinadamente, todos se quedaron boquiabierta, todos voltearon a jinno quien seguia con los ojos en la pizarra.

-"¡¿Imposible ni siquiera mi mejor alumno lo hizo?!"-Pensó, jinno con desesperación.

-Esta correcto-se aclaro la voz

-Usted es estrella especial, ya que su inteligencia es mas grande que hasta la de uno de preparatoria, y ademas sus alice lo sabe usar con mucha responsabilidad, Nos volvemos a encontrar sakura-

-Hn, Cuanto tiempo jin-jin-

Toco el timbre después de eso, clase de habilidades, pensaron todos, todos caminaron hacia sus clases exepto mikan que seguia mirando hacia el cielo.

-Oí baka seguirás ahí y no ir a tu clase?-pregunto una voz detrás de ella.

-Lo que sea-

-Cual es tu clase, yo te llevare-

-No hace falta-

Entonces mikan comenzó a correr, y mientras corría empezaba a tener la vestimenta negra, y una mascara de gata blanca, ella tenia unas zapatillas negras, un short negro con un par de cadenas, una remera negra, y una campera negra doblada que le llegaba hasta el codo.

"En La clase de habilidad peligrosa"

Todos los de la clase de habilidad peligrosa estaban tirados flojeando, hasta que la puerta se abrió, revelando a persona, el se acerco con una persona atrás.

-Hola, hoy tenemos un nuevo integrante a la clase, trátenlo bien-dijo serio, se hizo a un lado para que miren al integrante.

-Su nombre para las misiones es Shiro Neko-

-De seguro es mas débil que una persona normal-se burlo hayate, pero se arrepintió por que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos había un cuchillo en su cuello.

-Basta ya shiro neko!-

-Tu no me controlas-se encoje de hombros, todos se quedaron en un profundo silencio nadie y digo nadie se atrevía a hablarle de esa manera a el gran y todo poderoso Persona serio, quien los usaba solo para misiones, lo que no sabían es que el escondía un gran secreto oculto.

-No te puedo controlar, por que no tienes ningún ser querido, y ademas tu eres nueva podrías encontrarte a un ser querido-gruño.

-"Si tan solo supieras"-pensó mirando hacia la ventana.

-Bueno como eres nueva tendrás tu primer misión hoy alas 7:30 te quiero aquí se puntual o tendrás un castigo-y con eso desapareció.

-Hn-

-Shiro neko-dijo tímidamente nobara.

-Hn?-

-Como te atreves a enfrentar de esa manera a persona-

-Yo no soy como ustedes creen que soy- dijo caminando hacia la puerta.

-E-E-Espera todavia no nos presentamos-

-Yo ya los conozco-freno en la puerta.

-Nobara Ibaragi Alice Hielo-

-Hayate Matsudaira Alice viento-

-Hajime Yakumo Alice feromonas de insectos-

-Rui Amane Alice la Maldicion-

-Natsume Hyuuga Alice Fuego-

-Tsubasa Andou Alice Manipulacion De Sombras-

-Misaki Harada Alice Multiplicación-

-Youchi Hijiri Alice Manipulacion De Espiritus Malignos-

Y salio de la puerta, dejándolos atónitos.

"A las 7:30"

Mikan, estaba sentada en un sillón tranquilamente,llego persona, le explico que tenia que robar un chip donde había información muy importante de la academia.

Ella suspiro.

Se levanto, se puso enfrente de persona, y se tele-transporto hacia los adentros de la AAO.

Continuara...

* * *

Gracias por leer

Revise por favor

Mejorare mucho

Lo prometo

Bye

Atte:Rambo1337


	5. Chapter 5

Hola n.n Gracias por la revisión y los haré mas largos disculpen si es muy corto Bye

Disfrute3

"En el capitulo anterior"

Mikan, estaba sentada en un sillón tranquilamente,llego persona, le explico que tenia que robar un chip donde había información muy importante de la academia.

Ella suspiro.

Se levanto, se puso enfrente de persona, y se tele-transporto hacia los adentros de la AAO.

"En el capitulo actual"

Mikan, comenzó a correr,hacia los hombres que se acercaban con armas, ella esquivo cada uno de los disparos que trataron de tirarle, corrió hacia un hombres, le pego con la rodilla en el estomago, y un puño en la mejilla, corrió hacia los otros, saco una navaja del bolsillo, y se la clavo en el cuello a uno de los hombres, le robo el arma uno de los que estaba al lado del hombre y comenzó el tiroteo.

"En otra parte"

Wow..., se escucho en el fondo de la habitación, los de habilidad peligrosa, estaban mirando a mikan, desde una cámara escondida en su mascara.

"En la misión"

Mikan, entraba puerta por puerta buscando el chip, hasta que encontró a un hombre, parado con un chip en la mano, entrecerró los ojos, corrió hacia el le pego en el estomago, robo el chip, y salio corriendo, donde se encontró con mas de 50 hombres con armas, navajas y de mas empezó a pelear puño a puño, y robo navajas, armas y comenzó una verdadera batalla.

Después de haberle ganado ha todos esos hombres, termino con pequeños cortes en los brazos y piernas nada grave, las energías de mikan se acabarían, tenia sueño, después de esa pelea comenzó a caminar con mucho esfuerzo hacia la puerta, cuando salio, guardo el chip en el bolsillo se su short, y se tele-transporto hacia la clase de habilidades, quien miraban algo que a mikan le llamo mucho la atención.

-Que están mirando?-

"En la clase de habilidades peligrosas"

Todos estaban viendo el vídeo con atención cuando vieron la espalda de gente

-Quienes son?-preguntaron confundidos.

-Que están mirando?-dijo una voz atrás de ellos lo que les hizo saltar de la sorpresa

-N-Nada-tartamudearon todos, persona saco el vídeo lo mas rápido posible.

-Aquí tienes-dijo tirandole un chip a persona.

-Bien echo shiro neko-dijo sonriendo de manera extraña, lo que hizo a todos estremecerse, cuando persona desapareció, mikan se tiro al sillón a dormir ya no aguantaba mas.

-Shiro neko estas bien?- Pregunto Nobara, Tsubasa, Misaki.

-Hn-

-Como te llamas?-

-Así, no terminaría el misterio?-pregunto tranquilamente.

-Tu, ya nos conoces, solo dinos tu nombre-dijo Hajime serio.

-Hn-

-Se parece a Hyuuga-kun-dijo Nobara mirando a mikan.

-No hay duda alguna-dijo tsubasa con una gota de sudor.

-Yo creo que se parecen mucho-dijo misaki mirándolos

-Solo mírenlos, la misma posición, la misma frase, y los 2 leen manga por favor son iguales! y ninguno de los 2 sonríe-dijo Tsubasa.

-Oí ustedes dejen de hablar por lo bajo ya los escuche-dijo mikan sin levantar la vista.

-"Que demonios..."-Pensaron los 3 al mismo tiempo.

-Me voy-dijo mikan caminando hacia la puerta.

-Adiós-murmuraron algunos.

Mikan, camino hasta llegar al bosque, camino y camino, buscando su casa, hasta que la encontró entro, y la casa seguía igual que antes, Las paredes blancas con decoraciones negras, el suelo era blanco mármol, sillones negros, y muebles negros, una TV, una cocina, 1 baño por habitación, cuartos especiales, mikan amaba esa casa, no solo por que era una representación de su casa, con la que vivía con sus padres y hermanos, también por que tenia fotos de ellos colgados en su cuarto,mikan fue directo a la cocina, se preparo unos fideos rápidos,se los comió, y apenas termino fue caminando tranquilamente observando la casa en la que no había estado mucho tiempo,termino de subir las escaleras, camino por el pasillo, hasta encontrar una puerta que decía "Micky", entro y se quedo mirándola en silencio, era la habitación con la que solía dormir todos los días, con la que algunas veces dormía con sus hermanos por tener miedo a perderos, se quito la ropa y se metió en la cama rodeándose del calor de las mantas y se durmió profundamente.

A la mañana siguiente, mikan, se levanto bostezando, se fijo en su reloj, eran las 6:48, todavía no empezaban las clases, suspiro.

Se levanto, y comenzó a caminar hacia el armario, saco su uniforme y se lo puso tranquilamente, sin prisa ya que llegaba mas que temprano.

Cuando termino abrió la puerta y salio, bajo las escaleras, y fue directamente a hacerse el desayuno se moría de hambre, se hizo unas tostadas, y un café negro, para ayudar a levantarse, cuando termino su desayuno eran las 7:15, se fue a caminar un rato, y llego al árbol sakura, se sentó, después de un rato, se fijo la hora eran las 7:28,hora de irse pensó, con un suspiro ,se tele-transporto hacia la puerta de su clase.

Abrió la puerta lentamente con un gran silencio se hizo presente se fue y se sentó esperando los gritos.

-Mikan-sama, Buenos dias-

-Mikan-sama, como estuvo su mañana?-

-Mikan-sama, desayuno bien?-

-Mikan-sama, quiere mi desayuno, se lo prepare especialmente-

Mikan suspiro, la puerta se abrió, revelando a narumi, quien por su sorpresa empezó, una clase explicando.

La clase parecía, eterna para muchas personas, pero no para mikan, que estaba aburrida, leyendo un manga.

-Bueno!, como ustedes saben, ya comenzara el festival alice!-

Toda la sala grito de felicidad.

-Bueno, vamos den su mejor esfuerzo este año!-

-Si!-

-Vamos!-

Mikan-sama venga con nosotros-

Y ahi viene de nuevo, pensó mikan con fastidio.

-Bueno, mikan-chan tiene un club, así que no podrá-respondio naru por mikan.

-No!-

-Por que, monstruo!-

-Por favor mikan-sama, venga con nosotros-

Continuara...

* * *

Les gusto?

Bueno siento

que no sea tan largo

como quería

es que se me acabo la inspiración

por hoy

Revise por favor

Actualizare mañana!

Bye

Atte:Rambo1337


	6. Chapter 6

Hola! ¿Cómo va a declarar la mayoría de los sujetos amados?

Yo estoy bien no tengo mucha inspiración hoy

Asi que voy a hacer lo posible para subir un capitulo

Con mucho inspiracion y muy largo!

Disfrute Bye Bye!

* * *

"En el capitulo Anterior"

Y ahi viene de nuevo, pensó mikan con fastidio.

-Bueno, mikan-chan tiene un club, así que no podrá-respondio naru por mikan.

-No!-

-Por que, monstruo!-

-Por favor mikan-sama, venga con nosotros-

"En el capitulo actual"

-Bueno, como ya saben es lo mismo del año pasado-todos asintieron.

-Este año, la clase de habilidad peligrosa se juntara con la de habilidades especiales-todos quedaron en silencio.

Y sin decir mas comenzaron a murmurar.

-Mikan-sama en que clase esta?-

-Me pregunto si mi natsume-kun hará algo especial para mi-

-Es mio!-

-No es mio!-

Y así siguieron toda la clase, ya que narumi dio clase libre,mikan suspiro, se levanto y comenzó a caminar hasta la puerta, clase se hizo un silencio profundo cuando mikan se levanto, y apenas ella salio comenzaron otra vez lo murmullos.

-Ah donde habrá ido mikan-sama-

"Con Mikan"

Mikan, caminaba, hacia un lugar especifico, el árbol sakura, al parecer se había encariñado con aquel árbol, pero volvió a sentir la presencia de alguien, suspiro, y se dejo caer bajo la sombra del árbol, cerro los ojos lentamente para dormir al menos un rato, pero sintió que alguien la llamaba.

-Oí baka, quieres dejar de molestar con tu presencia-dijo una voz arriba de ella, a mikan le empezó a doler la cabeza.

"Escena retrospectiva"

Había un niño encima de un árbol, leyendo su manga, hasta sintió la presencia de alguien conocido para el, quito su manga de la cara y volteo, se sorprendió de verla aquí pero el solo quería molestarla.

-Oí Baka, quieres dejar de molestar con tu presencia-

-Mou Nat-chan, eres muy malo-dijo, haciendo un puchero que al niño le pareció tierno.

"Fin de la escena retrospectiva"

-Oí que te sucede baka, baka por que no respondes-

-No te importa Hyuuga-dijo levantandoce y yéndose tenia que pensar sobre lo que acababa de pasar.

"En otro lugar"

El chico de ojos carmesí, se quedo quieto, estaba confundido y sorprendido, entonces suspiro y sonrió en diversión.

-"Esto sera divertido"-Pensó antes de volver a leer su manga.

Continuara...

* * *

Les gusto?

Bueno discúlpenme

por el atraso y por

hacerlo tan corto :c

es que me quede sin imaginación

si puedo hoy subire otro n.n

Sakuranokimi: Gracias por leer, yo también creo que debería hacer los capítulos mas largos, los voy a hacer mas largos de ahora en adelante n.n

Joe01: Gracias de verdad por leer, subiré lo mas rápido que pueda.

Zathiray: Supongo que hoy a la noche subiré otro, así que no te preocupes n.n

Chibi : a ti también gracias por leer, y los reviews, con el tiempo te darás cuenta lo que sucede. n.n

2 :Gracias por adorarme y leer n.n después de este los haré mas largos. c:

Alejandravargas : gracias por leer a mi tambien me gusto mi propio resumen e.e lo continuare hoy.

Michan-natsu : Gracias por seguir leyendo hoy tendras otro capitulo.

Bueno Gracias por la revisión Nos vemos hoy a la noche

Byee

Atte:Rambo1337


	7. Chapter 7

Gracias por la revisión

Espero que les guste.

* * *

"En el capitulo anterior"

El chico de ojos carmesí, se quedo quieto, estaba confundido y sorprendido, entonces suspiro y sonrió en diversión.

-"Esto sera divertido"-Pensó antes de volver a leer su manga.

"En el capitulo actual"

Mikan, apenas llego a su casa, se tiro al sillón y recordó lo que paso hace unos minutos y suspiro, después de ese suspiro, se levanto y saco algo de comida se lo preparo, comió y se fue a dar un buen y relajante baño.

Se metió a la ducha, sin dejar de pensar en lo que había sucedido, y se dejo mojar por el agua que caía de su cabeza a los pies, cuando termino de bañarse se envolvió en una toalla y salio de la habitación y camino por el pasillo oscuro que solo reflejaba una pequeña luz por la ventana...era la luna...

Mikan, se quedo mirando la luna llena que había en el cielo negro y estrellado, se quedo mirándolo como 10 minutos que le parecieron muy rápidos en realidad.

Mikan, se separo de la ventana, y siguió su camino hacia su habitación, la cual quedaba en el final del pasillo, entro a su habitación ignorando todo lo que había en su habitación, solo miraba espacio, se acerco a su armario y saco un short y una remera de tirantes, se los puso rápidamente para que el viento no la resfrié, pero ya era tarde, mikan había estornudado.

-"Demonios"-Pensó mikan en la frustración.

Mikan, apenas termino de cambiarse, se tiro a la cama de un tiro, abrió lentamente la manta, se metió lentamente tratando de que el calor de la manta la envuelva cosa que logro,los ojos de mikan lentamente se fueron cerrando hasta caer en un profundo sueño.

"En el sueño de mikan"

Había una niña corriendo de un niño quien la perseguía diciendo.

-No quiero que me llames así!-

-Natsy natsy natsy natsy natsy natsy-se burlo la niña sacando la lengua infantilmente.

El niño corrió lo mas rápido que pudo al escucharla, cosa que sorprendió a la niña pero ella no dejo de correr.

-Ven aquí!-

-No!-

El niño vio como la niña se tropezaba y caía al suelo, el también cayo ya que el estaba a centímetros de ella, cayo juntando sus labios en un pequeño beso, que causo que las mejillas de la castaña quedara rojas de la vergüenza, las del niño se tiñeron un poco ya que el sabia ocultar su sonrojo con su flequillo.

-Kyaaaa! No me podre casar!-grito llorando la castaña.

-Tch no le entiendo la importancia-se quejo el pelinegro, que había perdido su primer beso, junto con una niña que pudo haber tenido cientos de besos de parte de chicos mucho mas guapos.

-No! ese era mi primer beso!-grito llorando en el suelo como una pequeña bolita, lo que dijo sorprendió a el niño.

-Fin del sueño"

Mikan, se levanto sudando, y con su respiración entrecortada, gotas de sudor caían de su frente, el viento frió de la ventana la hizo estornudar, se fijo en la hora y eran las 6:37, suspiro mientras se levantaba, se acerco a su armario y saco su uniforme, se lo puso y salio de la habitación, bajo las escaleras tranquilamente como si nada pasara, se preparo el desayuno, y volteo a la ventana, estaba lloviendo, termino su desayuno y salio de la casa, mirando hacia ambos lados.

Se fue acercando a su edificio, entro escuchando el silencio que se armo, se fue, y se sentó en su lugar correspondido ignorando a Hyuuga y al niño que tenia en brazos, a mikan le parecía conocido aquel niño, volteo a ver y sus ojos se abrieron, era un niño con cabello plateado y ojos celestes-grises, entonces se dio cuenta que el niño estornudo, solo llevaba una chaqueta, eso hizo que comprendiera todo.

Mikan, se levanto haciendo un ruido sordo, toda la clase se quedo en silencio y se volteo a ella.

Mikan, ignorando la mirada de todos, se quito lentamente el abrigo, sintiendo el frió que envolvía su piel, se volteo hacia el niño, y transformo el uniforme grande, en uno mas pequeño, se acerco al niño y se lo dio, los ojos de todo el salón estaban abiertos, el niño miro el abrigo y luego a la chica que se lo ofrecía.

-No lo quiero-eso fue lo que mas le sorprendió a mikan

-Ten-murmuro mikan.

-No lo quiero!-grito el niño, perdiendo el control de su alice, en menos de unos segundos la sala quedo completa de espíritus.

Los ojos de mikan se entrecerraron viendo a los espíritus asustando a todos, entonces hizo lo que nunca se imagino que haría.

-Parece que has mejorado, Youchi-dijo dejando el abrigo en la mesa, y caminando a la ventana.

-Como me conoces-frunció el ceño el niño de 12.

-No puedo decírtelo-volteo a verlo e hizo una sonrisa triste.

-Adiós-Abrió la ventana, y salto sin decir mas, los ojos de todos estaban abiertos, y corrieron rápidamente hacia la ventana, ahí no había nadie pensaron todos.

Los murmullos comenzaron otra vez.

-Quien se tira de la ventana-

-Vieron ella freno el alice de uno de la clase de habilidades peligrosas-

-Me pregunto cual es su alice-

Pero lo que no se dieron cuenta es que 2 chicos estaban pensativos.

-"Me pregunto quien es esa chica"-Pensó mirando el abrigo que le ofreció.

-"Esto es aun mas interesante"-Pensó con una sonrisa.

"En otra parte"

Una chica corría por las organizaciones de la AAO, ella estaba huyendo hace mucho tiempo que estaba encerrada ahí y quería salir, ella comenzó a abrir puertas buscando información para destruir, encontró un par de fotos que le sorprendieron, se llevo una y comenzó a correr por los demás pasillos, abrió otra puerta y vio a 3 niños, se sorprendió, esos niños no tendrían mas de 12 años.

-Ayuda!-grito una de las niñas.

-Cállate, nadie vendrá-escucho que el niño murmuro.

Volteo hacia la puerta y vio a guardias mirando hacia todas partes, retrocedió, cerro la puerta lentamente, y salio corriendo hacia la salida, estaba lloviendo, saco la foto del bolsillo, volteo a mirarla, y sonrió.

-"Nos volveremos a ver mikan"-Pensó.

Continuara...

* * *

Les gusto?

Lo se es corto

Es que dije que

Lo iba a subir a la

Noche y se me fue

El tiempo volando

Espero que les aya

Gustado.

Kanna :Gracias por leer los haré mas largo la próxima vez lo prometo! gracias por apoyarme.

Meiko :Me alegra que te aya gustado gracias por la revisión.

Bueno adios

Tal vez mañana suba 2 capitulos

Adios!

Atte:Rambo1337

PD:Gracias por leer.


	8. Chapter 8

Lo siento!

Hoy no termine el capitulo!

MAÑANA SIN FALTA

Les dare el capitulo

:c

Haganme bullyng :C

Los siento mucho u.u

Atte:Rambo1337


	9. Chapter 9

Holis Gracias por a revisión

Espero que les guste~

Siento lo del atraso u.u

* * *

"_En el capitulo anterior_"

Volteo hacia la puerta y vio a guardias mirando hacia todas partes, retrocedió, cerro la puerta lentamente, y salio corriendo hacia la salida, estaba lloviendo, saco la foto del bolsillo, volteo a mirarla, y sonrió.

-"Nos volveremos a ver Mikan"- Pensó

"_En el capitulo actual_"

Mikan, estornudo se pregunto por que, pero decidió dejar de pensar en eso, siguió caminando por la lluvia que caía de la cabeza a los pies suspiro entonces se acordó que hoy tenia clase de habilidades peligrosas, maldijo por lo bajo, se fijo en su reloj y sus ojos se abrieron eran 5 minutos tarde suspiro.

-"La vida sigue"-Pensó, comenzando a caminar.

Camino hasta llegar a un bosque oscuro donde había un pequeño edificio sin ventanas, suspiro y se adentro al edificio.

Ahí como siempre todos estaban tirados flojeando, excepto Hyuuga, que solo estaba sentado leyendo su manga.

-Buenas. -Murmuro Mikan, todos se voltearon a ella, estaban apunto de responder, cuando la puerta se abrió revelando a Persona.

-Hola. -Nobara tímidamente.

El no respondió siguió caminando ignorándola.

-Hoy tenemos varias misiones, ¿Quien se ofrece?. -Pregunto Persona viéndolos seriamente, todo el salón quedo en un completo silencio.

-Esta bien, si ustedes no quieren hacerlas, tendré que elegir quien las hará. - Dijo con una no muy agradable sonrisa maliciosa, todos lo miraron sorprendidos, y maldijeron por lo bajo.

-Kuro Neko. - La sonrisa de Persona se hacia cada vez mas grande

-Yo, ¿Por que?. -Quejo en silencio, pero su voz llena de veneno.

-Te escuche. -Dijo seriamente Persona. -Ahora por eso tendrás que hacerlas todas.

-Yo me ofrezco. -Se escucho al fondo del salón, todos voltean a ver quien era el que se había ofrecido, y se sorprendieron de ver a Mikan de pie en el fondo del salón.

-Bien. -Maldijo en silencio. -Shiro Neko y Kuro Neko harán todas las misiones de hoy juntos.

-Hn. -Fue lo único que dijeron.

-Bueno la primera misión es en la fiesta de uno de los jefes de la AAO, según yo es su cumpleaños irán vestidos con esto. -Les tiro la ropa. -Esa misión es alas 8:30 No quiero que lleguen tarde o si no ya saben su ... -No termino de hablar por que alguien había terminada su frase, volteo a ver quien era y se sorprendió al saber que era Shiro Neko ella era nueva para hablarle así, así que tendría darle su merecido.

-Castigo ya lo sabemos no necesitamos un instructivo. -Dijo Mikan rodando los ojos, Persona frunció el ceño.

-Callate o te dare castigo triple. -Mikan levanto una ceja.

-Crees que yo soy una persona cualquiera. -se burlo, todos estaban confundidos que sucedía ahí, mientras que Persona fruncía aun mas el ceño.

-¿Que quieres decir?. -Pregunto toda la clase que seguía confundida.

-Ah ustedes no les incumbe. -Dijo indiferente, sin dejar de ver a Persona que aun seguía atónito. -Sigue diciendo lo de las misiones ¿Quieres? Me aburro.

-Si, la siguiente misión es en la base de la AAO tienen que robar una información muy importante que no han robado, no sabemos quien es el infiltrado así que necesitamos que averigüen quien es. -Dijo alejándose. - Esas son todas las misiones por hoy. -Entonces desapareció, dejando todo un silencio.

-Bueno yo me voy. -Dijo caminando hacia la puerta, pero alguien la detuvo.

-¡Espera!. -Grito Natsume, Mikan se dio la vuelta para mirarlo con una cara sin emociones. -Por que te ofreciste. -Pregunto serio, Mikan levanto una ceja ante eso.

-Esa es una pregunta muy obvia. - Se encoje de hombros, sin dejarlo de mirar. -Ademas esas misiones son mas fáciles de las que me daban. -Termino con un murmuro.

-¿Que dijiste?-Pregunto Hayate, confundido el vio que ella abrió los labios para decir algo pero no la oyó, entonces vio como una de las cejas de Mikan subía. -No enserio, ¿Que dijiste?

-Nada importante, olvídalo. -Dijo tratando de quitar el tema. - Ah y Hyuuga. -Todos se voltearon a ella, Mikan camino hacia su traje, lo agarro, y se volteo a Natsume. - Yo haré las misiones, todavía no te haz recuperado de la anterior. -

-¿Como sabes que fui a una misión?. -Dijo, haciendo una mueca de dolor.

-Es muy notable. -Dijo entrecerrando lo ojos. -Pues bueno, si quieres hacerlas tu...

-¡Esta bien!. -Se rindió al saber que era su única opción, todos se sorprendieron ¿El gran Natsume Hyuuga, necesitaba ayuda?

-Bueno, me voy. -Dijo Mikan llamando la atención de todos.

-Adiós. -Le dijeron al ver que se iba.

_"A las 8:30_

Mikan, ya se había vestido, su vestido era sin mangas con escote de V en medio, Largo por atrás y corto por adelante, tacos con punta de aguja.

-"_Parezco una puta"-_Pensó haciendo una mueca al verse.

Salio de su casa, miro hacia ambos lados, en encogió de hombros, y siguió su camino hacia la puerta principal, al estar frente a las puertas, se abrieron dejándola salir, allí vio una limusina negra, se encamino hacia esa limo y cuando estaba frente un hombre se la abrió dándole el paso para ir y sentarse cosa que hizo, apenas entro vio al conductor poniéndose gafas negras y comenzando a conducir, el viaje pareció muy corto ya que Mikan solo se perdía en sus pensamientos, y no se dio cuenta que el conductor le estaba hablando.

-...Rita ¡Señorita! Ya estamos aquí. -dijo sacándola de sus pensamientos.

-¿Eh? Ah... Si gracias. -Dijo saliendo del la limo.

Apenas vio donde estaban silbo, esa mansion era enorme, vio a guardaespaldas en la puerta y suspiro, comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta, ellos se voltearon al ver que había alguien mas que se uniría ala fiesta de su amo, se sorprendieron.

-Usted debe ser la cantante ¿Verdad?. -Pregunto uno de ellos.

-Si.-Respondió simplemente Mikan. -¿Puedo pasar?

-Si, claro pasa. -Dijeron dando un paso hacia el costado.

Mikan paso sin decir mas apenas cruzo la puerta se sorprendió a un mas ese lugar era enorme y había mucha gente elegante, Entonces sintió que alguien hablaba desde el escenario así que decidió comenzar a escucharlo.

-Buenas noches, ¡hoy estamos aquí para celebrar el cumpleaños 37, de nuestro jefe!. -Los ojos de Mikan se ampliaron, no lo podía creer ¿todos los que estaban eran empleados?. -En unos momentos, para celebrar el cumpleaños alguien vendrá a cantarnos!. -Todos comenzaron a gritar.

Mikan, después de dar un suspiro se acerco hacia el escenario donde el hombre le entrego el micrófono, Mikan se aclaro la voz y comenzó...

Quiero abrazarte

Por siempre amarte

Es la pasión es este sentimiento

Que no tiene barreras

Cruza fronteras

Me elevaras sobre sueños

Deseos y oscuras dimensiones

Es este incierto amor

Que sin pensarlo aumenta día a día

¿No lo vez?

Unidos tu y yo

Podremos enfrentar

La dicha y la maldad por igual

Sigue el mundo al ritmo

De mi corazón cautivo

Quisiera escapar de la insoportable soledad

No hay nada mas que decir

Tan solo ámame

Ámame sinceramente

Con gran inocencia

Voy a sujetar tu mano

Al ir por este viaje

Fuera de nuestra imaginación

En esta historia de amor

Nada esta escrito aun

Mi corazón me guiara hasta ti

Quiero tenerte junto a mi siempre

No puedo hallar la manera

De que entiendas cuanto yo te quiero

Aunque un "Te quiero"

Se que no alcanza, no basta

Para expresarte lo que llevo dentro

Es este tierno amor

Que sin dudarlo es tan intenso

Y frágil ala vez

Contigo volare al firmamento

Y mil estrellas lograre alcanzar

Si no estas conmigo

El mundo están sombrío

Y se desvanece todo lo que alguna vez soñé

Aunque parezca el final

Jamas desistiré

Yo lo seguiré buscando

Un corazón sencillo y puro

De amor repleto

Podrá superar fácilmente toda imaginación

En medio de esta ilusión somos un solo ser

Que continua en busca del amor...

Si no estas conmigo

El mundo es tan sombrío

Y estos sentimiendo

Parecen desvanecerse

Con gran inocencia

Voy a sujetar tu mano y

Te amare hasta el fin

Sigue el mundo al ritmo

De mi corazón cautivo

Para superar los confines de la imaginación

En esta historia de amor

Nada esta escrito aun

Mi corazón me guiara hasta ti

Con suavidad, con suavidad

Y lentamente

Dame un beso en la eternidad

Y yo te amare hasta el fin...

-¡Feliz cumpleaños jefe!. -Todos comenzaron a gritar y aplaudir, Mikan los ignoro y bajo del escenario, Mikan se acerco al bar, se sentó y pidió un poco de agua, se la trajeron rápidamente, alguien atrás de Mikan, sonrió y se sentó al lado de ella.

-Hola linda. -Dijo coquetamente.

-Aléjate. -Dijo seriamente.

-No se quien eres te puedes quitar la mascara. -

-...-Mikan no respondió, y sintió la mano de el en su muslo, los ojos de Mikan se ampliaron, esos toques la llevaban a malos recuerdos, trago saliva duro, se levanto, y le toco el hombro.

-¿Tienes una habitación?. -Dijo con una sonrisa seductora, el hombre sonrió. -Vamos. -Dijo guiándola, Mikan lo siguió en silencio, Mikan cuando se dio cuenta ya estaban dentro de una habitación a oscuras.

Continuara...

* * *

Holaa!

Siento el retraso y

Que ayer no subí

Tuve unos problemas

Pero bueno aquí esta el capitulo

La canción es TRC AIKOI

Por si preguntan

Kanna y Meiko :Gracias ;_;

Guest: Si todos creemos lo mismo xD

Sakuranokimi: Esta bien lo intentare mas seguido n.n

NayellyTomoko123 : Muchas Gracias por los consejos lo hice como tu me djiste e.e

Bueno gracias por la revision

Bye

Atte:Rambo1337


	10. Chapter 10

Holaa! Gracias por la revision n.n

Espero que les guste!

**Dedicado a... _Kanna y Meiko._**

* * *

_"En el capitulo anterior"_

_-¿Tienes una habitación?. -Dijo con una sonrisa seductora, el hombre sonrió. -Vamos. -Dijo guiándola, Mikan lo siguió en silencio, Mikan cuando se dio cuenta ya estaban dentro de una habitación a oscuras._

_"En el capitulo actual"_

Mikan, sintió como el hombre, desesperadamente buscaba quitarle el cierre del vestido, los ojos de Mikan se abrieron al ver que lo había logrado, sintió como el bajaba el cierre rápidamente, pero antes de que el terminara Mikan le golpeo un puñete en la cara, lo que mas le sorprendió a Mikan, fue que el hombre se había levantado y tenia una sonrisa no muy agradable en la cara.

-Me gustan las chicas malas. -Dijo guiñandole un ojo, para seguir lo que estaba haciendo. -Vamos nena, vamos a divertí... -No termino la frase por que Mikan uso su alice, dejando al hombre desmayado.

-"_Tch, este hombre casi me quita la pubertad_". -Pensó mientras salia de la habitación.

Mikan, camino en el pasillo buscando la salida, se encontró con mucha gente que no conocía, las ignoro pero sintió que la seguían, freno y se volteo a mirar a la persona que la estaba siguiendo, y se sorprendió de ver a una niña enfrente de ella.

-D-Disculpe, sabe ¿donde esta la salida?. -Dijo, tratando de sonar tranquila, pero ya estaba avergonzada.

-La verdad, yo también estaba buscando la salida. -Dijo Mikan agachandose a su altura, haciendo mas sonrojos en la niña. -Si quieres, podemos ir a buscarla juntas, ¿Quieres?-Dijo ofreciéndole la mano para que la tomara, ella la tomo con una gran sonrisa, y comenzaron a buscar la salida, caminaron en un completo silencio, pero se escucharon gritos de desesperación al final del pasillo.

-¡Hikari! ¡¿Donde estas?! ¡Hikari!. -sollozo una mujer al final del pasillo, Mikan levanto levanto una ceja, y volteo a la niña, que tenia una cara que tenia varias expresiones, Miedo, asustada, sorprendida y demás, la niña lentamente camino hacia su madre, quien seguía sollozando en el suelo, le acaricio la cabeza lentamente, la mujer levanto la cabeza fijándose quien la estaba consistiendo y se sorprendió de ver a su hija de pie frente a ella, la mujer no tardo en lanzarse a ella.

-¡Hikari!. -Grito la mujer abrazando a su hija, la niña correspondió aquel abrazo, pero la mujer estaba lista para castigarle. -¿¡Donde demonios estabas!?¿Se puede saber?

-Mama. -Dijo llorando la pequeña, los ojos de Mikan se abrieron al ver tal escena, su madre nunca le había gritado de esa manera, excepto cuando _eso_ sucedió. -¡Lo siento mucho!

-¡No quiero las disculpas de una niña como tu!-Grito la madre, dándole una cachetada que hiciera que a Mikan le saliera una sonrisa nada agradable-¡Vamos niña irrespetuosa tu padre nos esta buscando!-Dijo agarrándola de la muñeca comenzando a caminar, pero algo la debuto.

-Oiga señora usted no tiene derecho a tratarla así-Dijo una voz de tras de ella, ella volteo a ver a la persona que se atrevía a haber insultado a la esposa del jefe, se sorprendió de ver a la persona con una mascara que cubría sus ojos.

-Disculpa quien eres TU para hablarme así. -Pregunto haciendo las comillas en "TU", Mikan no le hizo caso y levanto una ceja.

-Ah usted no le importa pero sabe que esa no es forma de tratar a un niño. -Dijo su flequillos cubría sus ojos, lo que le confundió a la mujer. -¿¡Que no sabe como tratar a un niño!?, ¡No puede ni siquiera saber lo que siente la niña!

-La verdad nunca me importa lo que le pasara a esta mocosa. -Dijo la mujer indiferentemente, haciendo que los puños de Mikan se cerraran. -Ademas ah usted que le importa no es su hija. -Se burlo.

-Si usted no aprecia lo que tiene es mejor que no lo vuelva a tener. -Dijo acercándose a la pequeña que estaba llorando, por las duras palabras de su mama, Mikan le toco el brazo, y manchas negras rodearon el pequeño cuerpo de la niña haciendo que se cayera. -Su hija morirá en cualquier momento. -Dijo viendo a la niña caer al suelo duro y frió, volteo a la mujer que estaba boquiabierta y con los ojos lloros, en menos de un minuto con rapidez se arrodillo en el suelo pidiéndole piedad.

-¡Por favor!¡Te lo ruego, deja que mi hija viva!. -Dijo mientras caía por tanto llanto, Mikan volvió a levantar una ceja ante eso ¿Hace rato no la estaba despreciando?

-Ahora la quiere ¿No? pero que pasa con sus sentimientos ¡alguna vez la haz tratado como se debe!. -Grito Mikan ya cansada de que las personas no aprovecharan lo que tienen.

-¡De verdad lo siento mucho Hikari!, ¡No quería que esto pasara!, ¡Por favor devuélvemela!. -Grito llorando en las piernas de Mikan.

-Sabes como a ti no te interesaba la niña no me tiene por que interesar devolverla a la vida, ¿Oh me equivoco?. -Se burlo Mikan, haciendo que los ojos de la mujer se abrieran ¿Alguien que puede revivir a la gente?.

-Bueno... ¡me voy!. -Dijo comenzando a caminar hacia otro lado, dejando a la mujer llorando junto a su hija, de pronto la niña abrió los ojos lentamente.

-Ma...mi...-Murmuro la niña llorando al ver en la situación en la que estaba tal ves tenga otro castigo por estar con gente que ni conocía.

-¿Que pasa hija?. -Susurro, con pequeñas lagrimas cayendo de sus ojos hacia el suelo.

-Te...quiero mucho. -Fue lo ultimo que escucho antes de que la pequeña terminara de cerrar sus ojos completamente, los ojos de la mujer se abrieron y comenzo a gritar a todo pulmon.

-¡Hikari!¡Hikari!¡Hikari! ¡Lo siento mucho!. -Mientras mas gritaba menos energía le quedaba. -¡Hikari! ¡Hikari...! Hikari...Hikari...-Fue lo ultimo que se escucho de la mujer antes de que cayera al suelo al lado de la pequeña niña que tenia una pequeña sonrisa apenas visible.

_"En otra parte"_

Mikan había vuelto a la habitación después de haber hecho la otra misión, Mikan se dejo caer en la cama estaba exausta, cerro los ojos y el sueño la vencio y quedo dormida profundamente.

_"En otra parte"_

Un chico, estaba mirando hacia la ventana, preguntándose si _ella_ había vuelto de la misión.

Decidió dejarse preocuparse y decidió ir a dormir ya era muy tarde.

-"Mañana le preguntare si esta bien"-Pensó con un suspiro.

Se acerco a la cama y se tiro cerro lo ojos tratando de dormir cosa que consiguió, y lo ultimo que pensó, fue _Espero que mañana sea un gran dia_.

"_A las 8:36 a.m"_

**BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP**.

Mikan se levanto y miro el reloj con cara seria.

-Todavía es temprano. - se encogió de hombros.

Se puso rápidamente el uniforme, fue a la cocina agarro el almuerzo y comenzó a caminar lentamente, volteo a su reloj las 8:58, se volteo al edificio frente a ella y comenzó a caminar mas ligero se acordó hoy clase con Jinno-sensei, suspiro antes de abrir la puerta, entro mirando hacia la ventana, todos habían volteado a la persona quien se atrevía a pausar la clase de Jinno, ni el gran Natsume Hyuuga era capaz de algo como eso.

-Señorita. Sakura, no vino a clase hoy, estará castigad..-No termino la frase por que sonó el timbre para el recreo.

-No, llegue a la clase no puede decir nada. - se encogió de hombros caminando hacia su asiento donde tiro su mochila y tiro su cabeza contra la mesa.

Pero lo que no escucho fue que Jinno había murmurado algo.

-"Como en los viejos tiempos..."-

Continuara...

* * *

Les gusto?

Siento la demora!

Me dieron toneladas de tarea y yo D:

Bueno no importa mi tarea ya la termine al igual

que el capitulo

Leti :Gracias nunca cambiare gracias por leer!

Kanna :Gracias ;_; de verdad

Meiko :Gracias pero creo que mis ideas no son las mejores

NayellyTomoko123 :Gracias pero yo tendría que decirte gracias por los consejos y no te preocupes pondré mas de RxH en el próximo n.n

Camy :Bueno literalmente estoy viendo un anime de 102 capítulos y pues creo que tardare un poco pero lo haré cuando pueda!

Alejandra Vargas : Impaciente e.e tu nuevo apodo y hiciste spoiler :c pues bueno que alguien lo sepa no moriré...pero yo si puedo matarla... okya Gracias por leer

**Gracias por el apoyo! y por seguirme**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente cap**

**Subire lo mas pronto**

**Posible Bye**

**Atte:Rambo1337**


	11. Chapter 11

Holaa!

Como están?Bien? Mal?

Bueno comencemos con el capitulo n.n

* * *

"En el capitulo anterior"

Pero lo que no escucho fue que Jinno había murmurado algo.

-"Como en los viejos tiempos..."-

"En el capitulo actual"

Todos estaban viendo el cuerpo de Mikan se veía claramente herido, las piernas, los brazos, todo lo que no estaba cubierto por el uniforme estaba herido, no había ni siquiera benditas, estaba herido, sangraba, había raspones, etc.

-¿Que miran?. -Pregunto airadamente Mikan, estaba de mal humor.

-N-Nada. -Dijeron la mayoría del salón dándose vuelta para comenzar lo murmullos.

-Oí baka. -Llamo Natsume, Mikan no se volteo solo apoyo la cabeza entre sus brazos.

-¿Hn?. -Pregunto, por cerrar los ojos, y dormirse pero escucho algo que no se esperaba de el.

-Por lo de ayer. -Dijo quitando su manga de la cara, y volteandose hacia ella. -Gracias. -Dijo, lo mas bajo que pudo para que ella sola lo escuchara, pero para su mala suerte alguien mas lo escucho, quien se sorprendió aun mas que Mikan.

Natsume volvió a ponerse el manga en la cara para dar una larga siesta cuando se acordó que ya había terminado la clase.

Se volteo hacia su izquierda y ella ya no estaba.

-"_Que raro"._ -Pensó mientras se levantaba del asiento y comenzaba a caminar hacia la puerta.

Después de salir se encamino por los pasillos hacia su árbol Sakura.

Después de estar a unos pasos del Árbol Sakura freno y volteo a ver la marca que había.

_Mikan_

Decía en un costado del árbol se quedo pensando unos minutos hasta que se rindió y se dejo caer a un lado del árbol sin percatarse que detrás de el había una persona dormida.

Cerro los ojos y quedo en un profundo sueño.

"En el salón de clases"

-¡Imai-san enserio yo lo escuche!, El dijo "Gracias". -Dijo Ruka desesperado, mientras que Hotaru seguía estoica.

-Lo se. -Dijo Hotaru sin dejar de remodelar la Baka-Gun.

-Pero por que agradecería... Natsume... -Susurro Ruka volteando a ver hacia la ventana, localizando el árbol sakura donde el estaba durmiendo, entonces se percato de unos pies del otro lado del árbol, y sus ojos se abrieron.

-¡Imai!, Hay alguien durmiendo junto a Natsume. -Dijo, señalando hacia el árbol desde la ventana, Hotaru dejo de hacer su trabajo, y se acerco hacia la ventada donde observo el árbol sakura entonces saco un par de anteojos de su bolsillo se los puso y comenzó a observar, se quito los anteojos y volteo hacia Ruka, Pero antes saco una cámara y comenzó a hacer fotos.

-"Esto me hará rica". -Pensó Hotaru con una sonrisa Maliciosa, mientras que a Ruka le salia una gota de sudor.

Después de un par de segundos la cara de Hotaru se volvió seria, volteando hacia Ruka.

-Esta durmiendo con... -Dijo, sin terminar la frase.

-Con... -Repitió Ruka, mirándola desesperadamente.

-Con... -volví a repetir haciendo mas desesperado a Ruka, así que decidió parar. -Una chica. -Los ojos de Ruka se abrieron, y voltio lo mas rápido que pudo hacia la ventana, donde observo que el viento, levantaba la falda de la chica.

Ruka, se sonrojo rápidamente al ver eso y volteo hacia otra parte.

-Me voy. -Dijo, Hotaru acercándose hacia la puerta.

-Adiós. -Dijo tímidamente Ruka, siguiéndola pero fueron hacia distintos caminos.

"En el árbol sakura"

Un chico con ojos carmesí bostezo.

-"Que gran siesta". -Pensó con una sonrisa satisfactoria.

Entonces sintió como algo se movía del otro lado haciendo que el saltara.

Se voltio a ver quien se atrevía a estar en el árbol sakura del Natsume Hyuuga

Lo que vio le sorprendió.

Ahí estaba _ella_ dormida tranquilamente con la boca entre levemente abierta, su cabellos castaño desparramado por su cara.

Se acerco con una sonrisa maliciosa hacia ella.

Le estaba por tocar el hombro, cuando la mano de ella le agarro la muñeca.

Ella tenia los ojos escondidos por su flequillo.

-¿Que quieres?. -Pregunto tratando de disimular un bostezo.

-Eso me preguntaría yo. -Dijo Natsume volteandose hacia el cielo, estaba nublado, parecía que iba a llover.

-Por que yo debería darte explicaciones a ti. -Dijo Mikan fríamente.

-Por que estas en mi árbol. -Dijo haciendo una mueca, haciendo una sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro de Mikan.

-¿Tu árbol?. -Pregunto levantando una cejo

-Si yo estoy aquí mucho mas tiempo que tu. -Se burlo.

-Que yo sepa no tiene tu nombre. -Dijo mirando hacia todos los lados del árbol.

-Por que tendría nombre algo que ya es mio. -Dijo Natsume frunciendo el ceño.

-Mira. -Dijo señalando un costado del árbol donde decía.

_Mikan_

-Vez. -Se burlo Mikan con una sonrisa burlona.

-Tch, pero que molesta. -Dijo sacando su manga.

Estaba por empezar a leer cuando una gota callo en su manga.

El volteo hacia el cielo y vio que estaba empezando a llover.

Se volteo hacia ella quien ya se había levantado y comenzaba a caminar.

El se levanto rápidamente y comenzó a caminar en la dirección contraria.

Entonces se acordó.

¿Ella no es estrella especial?

Se volteo hacia atrás pero no había nada.

Se encogió de hombros y comenzó a caminar hacia su habitación.

"Mientras con Mikan"

Mikan comenzó a correr entre la lluvia.

Hasta que llego a un bosque oscuro.

Se adentro en el bosque y se acerco a su casa.

Comenzó a correr hacia la casa.

Llego a la entrada de la casa y abrió la puerta cuidadosamente.

Se adentro a la casa y cerro la puerta detrás de ella.

Se dirigió a las escaleras comenzó a caminar tranquilamente.

Comenzó a subir las escaleras.

Estaba distraída, parecía perdida.

Cuando termino de subir las escaleras paso por el pasillo.

Freno en una puerta y entro rápidamente.

Se acerco a su armario saco lo primero que vio.

Se cambio rápidamente y se tiro en la cama.

Cerro los ojos lentamente dejándose caer en un profundo sueño.

**Continuara...**

* * *

**Holiwis n.n**

**¿Como están?**

**Yo estoy bien de buen humor n.n**

**termine el anime que estaba viendo**

**siento mucho la demora**

**es que me quede viendo el anime**

**y me gusto mucho n.n**

**pero el ultimo capitulo no me dejo satisfecha :c**

**pos bueno Gracias por la revisión :D**

**NayellyTomoko123 :Pos yo pensé lo mismo :c me dieron ganas de matarla :c Gracias por la revision y como te prometi aqui tienes HxR n.n Bye!**

**Melissa :Mi inspiración muere rápido pero no te preocupes haré mi mejor esfuerzo !**

**Alejandra Vargas :Esta bien después te lo paso :D y así me ayudas n.n Gracias por leer Bye :D**

**Bueno eso es todo por hoy Bye!**

**Atte:Rambo1337**

**Los amo (?)**


	12. Chapter 12

¡Holas! Como están? Yo muy bien!

Empecemos !

* * *

"En el capitulo anterior"

Se cambio rápidamente y se tiro en la cama.

Cerro los ojos lentamente dejándose caer en un profundo sueño.

"En el capitulo actual"

A la mañana siguiente Mikan despertó con un bostezo.

Se volteo a el reloj, eran las 6:58.

Volvió a bostezar, y se levanto rápidamente.

Se acerco hacia el armario y saco su uniforme.

Se lo puso y salio de la habitación sin decir mas.

Bajo las escaleras rápidamente.

Se acerco a la cocina y se hizo su desayuno.

Lo comió lo dejo para lavar se acerco hacia la puerta y volteo a ver el reloj.

Eran las 7:28

Se acerco a el sillón agarro su mochila y camino hacia la puerta.

La abrió y la cerro detrás de ella.

Se encamino por los bosques, el día estaba soleado, pero hacia frió.

Mikan, como siempre solo llevaba una chaqueta.

¿Por que?

Por que ella no tenia frió.

Cuando se acerco demasiado hacia la puerta principal, se escuchaban sollozos de ayuda y que no se vallan.

Mikan se acerco un poco mas para observar y sus ojos se abrieron, comenzó a doler la cabeza después de ver aquello, cerro los ojos con fuerza.

"Escena retrospectiva"

Una niña de 3 años corría con una gran sonrisa plasmada en su rostro.

-¡Mami! ¡Papi!. -La niña gritaba viendo a todos lados en busca de sus padres.

Sus ojos buscaron por todos los alrededores, se podía ver la chispa de inocencia en los ojos.

La niña volteo a ver en el bosque, miro hacia todos lados.

Entonces la niña escucho unos gemidos.

-A-yu-da Por fa-vor. -Se escucho detrás de ella.

Ella asustada volteo y sus ojos perdieron el brillo.

Su padres estaban tirados en frente de sus ojos, estaban sangrando.

-¿¡Mami!? ¿¡Papi!?. -Grito la niña cayendo de rodillas frente a ellos.

-Mi-kan...por favor...no le digas esto a nadie...pero. -Murmuro la mujer antes de cerrar los ojos- .Tienes...ali...-No termino su frase por que cayo rendida al suelo.

-¡Mami! ¡¿Que tengo?!. -Grito la niña acercándose a su padre. -Papi... tu... no vas a dejarme, ¿verdad?. -El hombre no respondió poniendo desesperada a su hija. -¡¿Verdad?!

-Mikan, nosotros te queremos mucho...nunca olvides eso...Papi y Mami se tienen que ir... -Dijo acariciando la mejilla de la pequeña, ella apoyo su cabeza en su mano. -Volveremos por ti... y tus hermanos...

-P-Pero ¿Volverán? ¿Verdad?. -Dijo la niña dejando que las lagrimas cayeran por sus mejillas. -Yo...yo... ¡Yo los esperare por siempre!. -Grito la niña antes de que aquel hombre cerrara los ojos.

"Fin de la escena retrospectiva"

Mikan volvió a abrir los ojos volteo a ver a la niña que lloraba en la puerta.

Se acerco lentamente, un sudor resbalaba de su frente.

Se arrodillo frente a la niña, quien abrió los ojos asustada.

La niña comenzó a llorar mucho mas y se lanzo hacia Mikan que sorprendida correspondió aquel abrazo.

-Tranquila... -Susurro Mikan al oído de la pequeña, entonces se percato de que estaba temblando.

Se separo un poco de ella y comenzó a sacarse la chaqueta.

La niña le miro sorprendida.

Mikan cuando se quito por completo la chaqueta se la puso con mucho cuidado a la niña quien se puso a llorar mas y se tiro hacia ella.

-Disculpa ¿cual es tu nombre?. -La niña respiro hacia adentro.

-¡Me llamo Yami!. -Exclamo con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Eres nueva a qui?. -Pregunto Mikan volteando a la puerta.

-¿Eh? ah... si soy nueva. -Murmuro la pequeña enterrando su cara en sus piernas.

-¿Quieres que te lleve a mi clase? te daré un uniforme. -Dijo Mikan volteandose a ella.

A la niña se le iluminaron los ojos, y asintió gustosa.

Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

La niña ya llevaba puesto un uniforme.

Que consistía en una pollera a cuadros roja, una camisa blanca, unas botas negras y la chaqueta de Mikan.

-Ahora ¡Vamos!. -Dijo Mikan agarrando de la pequeña manita a la niña comenzando a caminar hacia el edificio.

La niña se sorprendía cada vez mas.

Mikan volteo hacia el reloj.

7:57

Mierda.

-Yami ven. -Dijo, haciéndole una señal para que suba a sus hombros.

la Niña se confundió primero pero después se subió sin decir mas.

Mikan, comenzó correr hacia el edificio, cuando llego, abrió la puerta, y bajo a la niña.

Todos voltearon a ver quien había llegado tarde.

Y se sorprendieron de ver a Mikan, con una niña.

Mikan, los ignoro como siempre, pero la niña se sonrojaba, al sentirse el centro de atención, se aferro a la camisa de su Onee-chan, y camino a su lado.

Mikan, al sentir el fuerte apretón de la niña volteo a ella, estaba sonrojada, entonces entendió todo.

Freno, y volteo hacia todo el salón, les mando una mirada asesina a todos, todos rápidamente se voltearon hacia sus asientos.

Mikan, siguió su camino con la niña a su lado, se sentaron en el asiento y Yami se sentó en el regazo de Mikan.

La puerta se abrió de golpe y ahí estaba Jinno con las misma cara de siempre.

-¡Sakura!. -Grito haciendo que los ojos de Yami se abrieran que tonta se me olvido preguntarle su nombre, pensó.

-¿Que pasa Jinno?. -Pregunto Mikan.

-¿Que hace esa niña aquí?. -Dijo mirando hacia la niña que Mikan llevaba en brazos.

-No te importa. -Contesto Mikan con indiferencia.

Jinno comenzó a maldecir por lo bajo.

-¡Sakura no tienes permiso para trae a un niño aquí!. -Grito Jinno con desesperación.

-Y Hyuuga tampoco tiene permiso y aun así lo trae. -Mikan se encogió de hombros.

Todos se sorprendieron al escucha el nombre de "Hyuuga", mientras que Natsume solo volteaba a ver a Mikan.

Hotaru saco su cámara de fotos y comenzó a sacar fotos de Natsume y Mikan quienes se mandaban miradas asesinas.

-¡Basta ya!. -Grito Jinno con impaciencia, Mikan y Natsume lo ignoraron.

Youchi y Yami los miraron confundidos, los dos jalaron de la camisa de sus Onee-chan y Onii-chan, quienes se voltearon a verlos.

-Tengo sueño. -Dijeron los 2 al mismo tiempo.

Mikan dejo que la niña se acostara en su pecho y se acurruco, causándole algo de cosquillas a Mikan.

-¡Hyuuga, Sakura!. -Grito Jinno haciendo que los 2 niños se vuelvan a despertar.

Mikan y Natsume le mandaron miradas asesinas a Jinno, quien retrocedió un paso y siguió dando la clase

**Continuara...**

* * *

**Holiwis n.n**

**¿Les gusto c:?**

**¿Lo odiaste :c?**

**Comentalo n.n**

**NayellyTomoko123 : Estilo HolaSoyGerman xDD En poco subiré la próxima actualización :B**

**Guest : A mi me parecio que todos los fics tenían a una Mikan feliz y pensé "Por que no tener a una Mikan oscura" y pues así salio xD de **

**ahora en adelante subiré cada 3 días a la noche n.n y según yo en la academia vivió 2 semanas luego se escapo :B "Spoiler detected" :c**

**Joe01 : A mi tambien me encanto e.e que bien que te aya gustado c: estaba viendo Kodomo No Omocha :B no encontraba los capitulo y se me hizo un**

** desorden intente leerlo en manga y no encontre mas de el capitulo 22 cuando se besaban 737 asi que busque roxan actualizaciones y lo encontre n.n**

**Si Lo queres ver busca en google e.e Roxan actualisaciones Kodomo no omocha "Ella tienes escrito actualisaciones no actualizaciones"**

** 2 : Tal vez en un par de actualizaciones mas n.ñ**

**Gracias Por leer a todos lo subire lo antes posible luego comenzare a hacer spoiler :B**

**Adios**

**Nos vemos la proxima**

**Atte:Rambo1337**

**PD : No se olviden cada 3 días actualizo ;D**


	13. Chapter 13

Hola n.n

Espero que les guste

lo hice con mucho cariño

Mintiendo desde el 2008 :c

Okayno xD espero que les guste Bye n.n

* * *

"En el capitulo anterior"

-¡Hyuuga, Sakura!. -Grito Jinno haciendo que los 2 niños se vuelvan a despertar.

Mikan y Natsume le mandaron miradas asesinas a Jinno, quien retrocedió un paso y siguió dando la clase

"En el capitulo actual"

Mikan cuando Jinno volvió a dar la clase, volteo a mirar hacia la ventana, su rostro decía claramente que estaba aburrida.

Mikan aburrida por seguir mirando hacia la ventana volteo hacia la niña en sus brazos durmiendo plácidamente.

-"Es muy linda". -Pensó Mikan mientras la miraba.

Mikan volteo hacia Youchi quien dormía en brazos de Natsume el dormía como un niño pero parecía que tenia una pesadilla, sudor caía por su frente, parecía que temblaba.

Natsume que se había dado cuenta que el niño volvió a tener otra pesadilla lo agito un poco para que reaccionara, el niño abrió lentamente los ojos.

-¿Que sucede Natsume-nii-chan?. -Pregunto el niño bostezando, Natsume lo miro serio.

-¿Tuviste la misma de siempre?. -Pregunto Natsume levantando una ceja.

-Si... -Murmuro el pequeño bajando el rostro. -Pero esta vez era diferente. -Dijo el niño.

-¿Que paso?. -Pregunto Natsume dejando el manga en la mesa.

-Esta vez paso esto... -Mikan estuvo escuchando lo que decía.

"En el sueño de Youchi"

Una niña corria con un bebe en brazos y un chico mayor corriendo a su lado.

Corrieron hasta llegar a una Guardería.

La niña entro con sus 2 hermanos.

-Disculpe señorita, quisiera dejar a estos 2 niños aquí. -Murmuro la niña bajando el rostro.

-Pero no eres un poco peque...-No termino la frase ya que la niña comenzó a gritar.

-¡Solo deja a mis 2 hermanos aquí y ya!. -Grito Mikan dejando que las lagrimas cayeran por sus mejillas. -Por favor. -Murmuro. -Por favor que alguien los adopte, por favor.

La mujer sorprendida asintió con la cabeza.

Mikan le entrego el bebe a la señora y el chico camino hacia la mujer sin decir nada.

La mujer esperaba que la niña avanzara pero hizo todo lo contrario camino hacia la puerta.

-Lo siento You-chan. -Murmuro la chica antes de salir de la guardería.

"Fin del sueño de Youchi"

-Y eso fue lo que paso. -Susurro Youchi bajando el rostro.

Los ojos de Mikan estaban totalmente abiertos.

-"¿El... El tuvo esa pesadilla?"-Se pregunto Mikan.

Entonces el timbre sonó.

El almuerzo...

Mikan suspiro se olvido de hacerse un almuerzo, volvió a suspirar y volteo a todos los demás quienes comían en sus bancos o salían del salón para ir a comer en el patio.

Mikan se levanto y camino hacia la puerta.

Cuando termino de cruzar la puerta.

Camino hacia su árbol sakura.

Estaba a unos metros y sintió que alguien caminaba a su lado.

Entonces recordó.

-"¿Y Yami?". -Pensó mientras volteaba allí estaba la niña corriendo al lado de Hyuuga quien se acercaba hacia el árbol sakura.

-¡Onee-chan!. -Grito la niña pasando por su lado. -¡Tengo hambre!

A Mikan le salio una gota de sudor.

-"¿Tengo una niña y no se que darle de comer?"-Censo mirándola.

-¿Tienes...Hambre?. -Pregunto Mikan.

-¡Si!. -Grito la niña, entonces su estomago rugió.

-¿Quieres ir al Central Town?. -Pregunto tratando de sacar el tema.

-¿Central Town?. -Pregunto curiosa.

-Si vamos. -Dijo caminando.

-¡Si y podremos comer!. -Grito la niña corriendo a un lado de Mikan.

-¡Si!. -Dijo sin ganas Mikan.

Comenzaron a caminar hacia el Central Town, cuando llegaron la niña comenzó a correr por todos los lugar sin saber que hacer.

-¡Bueno vamos a comer!. -Grito Yami buscando un lugar donde poder comprar algo.

**Continuara...**

* * *

**Puff hice esta historia en menos de 15 minutos ._.**

**Se es muy corta es que me habia olvidado de subir fic xD**

**y me quede jugando a la pc y mañana tengo un cumpleaños de 15**

**y no...**

**Me muero de ganas de ir n.ñ**

**estuve buscando un vestido en toda la casa ._.**

**Literalmente**

**Espero que les aya gustado ._.u**

**Sakuranokimi : Gracias yo jamas cambiare c: *Orgullosa***

** 2 : xD si lo se luego haré que se entiendan entre si y no la odien a la pobre (?) Me dicen mas RukaxHotaru y despues NatsumexMikan xD decidanse :c te lo pase por mensaje privado :B**

**Denys :Pero que cosa me dices :B luego haré fics así no seas desesperada :c okayno pondre algo mas que una amistada para Natsume y Mikan e.e asi tal vez seas feliz**

**Bueno Bueno yo me despido Mijas Bye.**

**Atte:Rambo1337**

**PD:SUBO EL PROXIMO EL LUNES ESTE ES MUY CORTO POR QUE LO HICE EN 15 MINUTOS :C BYE**


	14. Chapter 14

Holas Tarde lo se

Háganme Bullying :c

* * *

"En el capitulo anterior"

Comenzaron a caminar hacia el Central Town, cuando llegaron la niña comenzó a correr por todos los lugar sin saber que hacer.

- ¡Bueno voy a comer!. Grita-Yami en busca de un lugar donde comprar algo.

"En el capitulo actual"

Yami había comenzado a correr a un restaurante donde comenzó a ordena un montón de comida mientras a Mikan le salia una gota de sudor.

Entonces pensó.

-"¿Quien va a pagar toda esa comida?"-Pensó Mikan suspirando lo mejor seria detenerla.

Mikan se acerco a la mesa donde Yami comía como un cerdo.

-Ya deja de comer. -Dijo Mikan. -Ya estas muy gorda. -Se burlo.

-Mou Onee-chan tengo mucha hambre. -Dijo mirándola con ojos de cachorro.

-¿Oí, que haces aquí baka?. -Se escucho atrás de Mikan.

Mikan volteo para encontrarse con Imai acompañada de Nogi.

Mikan entrecerró los ojos, aburrida.

-Nada alimentando al cerdo. -Se encogió de hombros, Mikan.

-¡Oye!. -Grito Yami desde la mesa.

-Eso es lo que eres, no entiendo de que te quejas. -Dijo burlándose de ella.

-Sakura-san. -La llamo Ruka, Mikan volteo hacia el. -¿Te nos podemos unir?. -Pregunto bajando el rostro sonrojado.

-Claro. -Se encogió de hombros.

-Vamos Imai-sa. -No termino por que volteo y ella no estaba, volteo a todas partes.

-¡No te lo comas todo!. -Grito Yami atrayendo la atención de Ruka y Mikan.

A Ruka y a Mikan le salio una gota de sudor al ver a Hotaru comer cangrejo, mientras que Yami se quejaba de que la iba a dejar sin comida.

-Cállate eres molesta. -Dijo sacando su Arma Baka, le disparo y ella se sallo de la silla, quejándose.

-Mou Hotaru-san. -Dijo haciendo un puchero e inflando las mejillas.

-Vamos. -Dijo Mikan mirando a Ruka.

-S-Si. -Dijo caminando a un lado de Mikan.

Cuando llegaron a la mesa ya no había ni comida.

Yami estaba tirada en su asiento con la panza inflada.

Mikan ordeno un vaso de agua al igual que Ruka que miraba como Yami y Hotaru seguían comiendo.

Después de comer Yami estaba dormida en brazos de Mikan.

-Adiós. -Se despidió Ruka caminando a un lado de Hotaru, quien solo levanto la mano.

-"Ya es de noche". -Pensó Mikan con un suspiro.

Lo mejor seria dejarla dormir en la casa.

Mikan camino cerca de la puerta de salida.

Yami abrió lentamente los ojos.

-Onee-chan déjame aquí, esperare a Okaa-san y Otou-san. -Dijo la niña bajando de los brazos de Mikan.

-Yami... -Murmuro Mikan al verla sentarse frente a la puerta. -Yami... vamos. -Murmuro Mikan ofreciéndole la mano.

-No Onee-chan yo esperare a Okaa-san y Otou-san. -Dijo volteando a observar a la puerta.

-Yami te prometo que volverás a ver a tus padres pero por favor vamos. -Dijo bajando el rostro. -Te prometo que los veras... -Dijo Mikan bajando la voz.

-¿De verdad?. -Mikan asintió, la niña se levanto rápidamente y se acerco a su Onee-chan y junto sus manos. -¡Vamos!

Mikan comenzó a caminar con Yami a un lado.

Caminaron por el bosque oscuro, mientras que Yami se aferraba a su Onee-chan.

Cuando llegaron Yami miro asombrada la casa.

-Bueno vamos. -Dijo Mikan subiendo las escaleras.

Yami la siguió, Mikan le ofrecía la habitación de invitados.

Yami asintió y la siguió al cuarto de invitados.

Mikan abrio lentamente la puerta.

Yami y Mikan se adentraron en el cuarto.

Mikan le dio algo de ropa a Yami para que se pudiera cambiar.

La niña asintió con una gran sonrisa.

Se cambio el uniforme y comenzó a ponerse el piyama.

Mikan espero a que Yami se recostara antes de cerrar la puerta.

Mikan camino por el pasillo hacia su habitación.

Abrió la puerta y la cerro detrás de ella.

Mikan se recargo en la puerta y soltó un suspiro que anhelaba con soltar.

Se acerco hacia su armario donde saco un short y una remera de tirantes.

Mikan Se acerco a la cama rápidamente abrió la manta y se tiro dentro de ellas.

Mikan cerro los ojos tratando de dormir, estaba apunto de quedarse completamente dormida, cuando escucho que su puerta se abría lentamente.

Mikan se levanto para ver a Yami frente a la puerta con un oso en la mano.

Entonces Mikan se pregunto.

-"¿De donde saco ese oso?". -Se pregunto Mikan en su mente.

-¿Onee-chan puedo dormir contigo?. -Pregunto Yami acercándose a la cama donde Mikan estaba sentada.

Mikan no respondió en cambio abrió las mantas que la cubrían dejando espacio para que Yami entrara.

-Gracias... -Murmuro Yami Mientras se adentraba a la cama.

Yami apenas entro se acostó al lado de Mikan.

Yami hizo algo que sorprendió a Mikan.

Yami puso sos pequeñas manos en el estomago de Mikan y apoyo su cabeza en el pecho de Mikan.

Mikan al verla se quedo quieta es mas congelada.

Mikan se quedo junto a ella mientras dormía.

Y el pensamiento de Yami mientras dormía era...

-"Hace ya bastante tiempo que nadie me trata de esta manera". -Pensó Yami ya dormida, mientras una lagrima caía silenciosamente por su mejilla.

"A la mañana siguiente"

Yami abrió los ojos lentamente.

entonces se dio cuenta de algo ahí no estaba su Onee-chan.

Se levanto y se acerco hacia la puerta.

Al salir camino por el pasillo, que era alumbrado por la luz del sol.

Bajo las escaleras, mientras bajaba observaba la casa, miro a su alrededor para saber si su Onee-chan estaba cerca.

Yami se acerco a la cocina al oler tan delicioso aroma.

-¿Onee-chan que haces?. -Pregunto Yami, una pregunta tonta.

-¿Cocino para sobrevivir?. -Dijo Mikan sarcástica.

-Mou Onee-chan no hacia falta ser sarcástica. -Dijo Yami sentándose frente a la mesada de la cocina.

Mikan chasqueo los dedos, y Yami ya estaba con su uniforme.

-Hoy te pondré oficialmente alumna de esta escuela, pero necesito que me respondas una pregunta. -Dijo Mikan dejando la comida en la mesa.

-¿Cual Onee-chan?. -Pregunto Agarrando su plato de comida.

-¿Cual es tu alice?. -Pregunto sentándose frente a ella.

Yami quedo en silencio por un segundo, pero luego volteo a Mikan.

-No lo se. -Dijo comenzando a comer.

A Mikan le salio una gota de sudor al ver que ella era tan directa.

-No lo sabes eh... -Murmuro Mikan.

-¡Nop no lo se!. -Dijo llevándose un gran trozo de galleta a la boca. -¡Esta delicioso!

-Vamos se nos hace tarde. -Dijo Mikan agarrando a Yami y comenzando a correr hacia la puerta.

**Continuara..**

**Muajajajaja les corte el capitulo como lo malota que soy c: okayno entendia nada :c**

**Si me tarde muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuucho lo siento ._.u**

**No de verdad es que tuve mucha tarea y el anime me llamaba al igual que mi juego favorito**

**Me acosaron por empezar a jugar y cuando empiezo no termino :c**

**BerthaNayelly : xDD yo te amaba ;_; te cambiaste el nombre? yo queria seguir llamandote NayellyTomoko123 :c sinto la tardanza de verdad pero tu me amas ¿no? No pos si no me amas matame con Bullying :c**

**Alejandra Vargas : Yami es una de por ahi una desconocida ni yo se que es una extra tal vez pero luego la quitare y la remplazare por alguien mas e.e que causara que la historia tome un gran giro c: y el otro hermano e.e surprise e.e **

**Denys : Me alegra que te guste de verdad n.n**

**Bueno eso es todo por hoy. :c**

**Atte:Rambo1337**

**PD: HAGANME BULLYING ME LO MEREZCO :C BYE GENTE.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Holiwis como estan bueno**

**quieren el capitulo ? :NOHAY:**

**: OKAYNOSE :: C**

**Un amigo me lo pego y yo de :NO:**

**:C salvenme u.u**

* * *

"En el capitulo anterior"

-No lo ... eh Sabesan-Murmuro Mikan.

-¡Nop, no lo se!. -Dijo llevándose un gran trozo de galleta a la boca. -¡Esta delicioso!

-Vamos se nos hace tarde. -Dijo Mikan agarrando a Yami y comenzando a correr hacia la puerta.

"En el capitulo actual"

Mikan corría arrastrando a Yami quien comía una galleta.

Corrieron hasta llegar al edificio, Mikan volteo a la hora eran las 6:53.

Mikan miro el edificio un segundo para después comenzar a correr a una dirección contraria.

Mikan arrastro a Yami durante un largo rato hasta llegar a un edificio donde había guardias.

Entrecerrando los ojos Mikan camino hacia ellos quienes al verla abrieron el paso.

Yami estaba confundida, ¿Que hacían ahí?, ¿No deberían estar en el salón?

Mikan camino por el pasillo hasta llegar a una gran puerta que asombro a Yami quien se escondió detrás de Mikan.

Mikan toco la puerta, mientras sentía como Yami se escondía mas atrás.

Se escucho un _Pase _del otro lado de la puerta.

Mikan abrió la puerta y entro con Yami atrás.

Yami inspecciono la habitación por unos segundos.

Había una biblioteca, una gran ventana frente a un escritorio, una silla mirando hacia la ventana, y alguien parado al lado de la silla mirando hacia la ventana.

-¿Quien eres?. -Pregunto una voz desde la ventana, en unos segundo las silla se dio vuelva lentamente, quedando frente a frente con Mikan y Yami. -Valla, pero miren a quien tenemos aquí. -Dijo Kounji mirándolas con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro. -¿Que e te ofrece Shiro Neko?. -Pregunto una voz al lado de Kounji.

-Vine inscribir oficialmente la Yami. Mikan-Dijon mirandolo indistintamente.

-¿Tiene un alice por lo menos?. -Pregunto Persona.

-No lo se. -Dijo Mikan harta, esto parecía un cuestionario.

-Entonces, ¿Como estas lo suficientemente segura de que ella tiene un alice?. -Pregunto Persona.

-Y, Ademas no la podemos meter así como así, sin saber que si tiene o no alice, ¿Verdad?. -Dijo Kounji burlandose de ella.

-Pero lo que si se...es que su alice es muy poderoso. -Termino Mikan, eso hizo que la curiosidad de Kounji creciera, se volteo a Persona después de intercambiar miradas los dos asintieron.

En unos segundo, Persona tenia un teléfono en la mano.

-Kuro Neko ven rápido. -Fue lo único que dijo Persona antes de colgar.

"En otra parte"

Natsume estaba confundido.

-¿Que pasa Natsume?. -Pregunto su mejor amigo, Ruka. -¿Es una misión verdad?

-No lo se. -Dijo Natsume mirándolo.

-Hyuuga. -Se escucho atrás de Ruka, ambos voltearon.

- ¿De qué busca Imai. Natsume-preguntar si se habían ido al otro en el castigo.

-Cuida de Mikan, ella puede ser fuerte y todo lo que quieras pero... -Bajo el rostro ocultando las lagrimas que se formaban en sus ojos. -Ella no es lo que parece.

Los ojos de Natsume se abrieron, por un segundo antes de volver a su mirada fría de siempre.

-¿Por que me lo dices a mi?. -Pregunto Natsume frió como siempre.

Hotaru no respondió, solo de dio media vuelta, y comenzó a caminar hacia su asiento donde comenzó a volver a armar su nuevo invento.

Natsume salio corriendo segundos después.

"En otra parte"

Mikan estaba mirando a Yami, quien miraba sospechosamente a Kounji.

La Puerta si abrió Revelando una Neko carrera.

-Llegas Tarde, Carrera Neko. -DIJO personal.

-Tienen una misión. -Dijo Kounji sonriendo.

Mikan maldijo por lo bajo, al igual que Natsume, quien miraba a Yami.

_¿Que haces_ aquí_ ella?_

-Es una misión difícil. -Dijo Kounji aun mas sonriente, mirando a la pequeña.

-¿Misión?. -Pregunto Yami inocentemente.

Mikan no respondió, en unos segundos ellas dos estaban vestidas de negro, y con una mascara.

Persona explico la misión y Mikan se tele transporto junto a Natsume y Yami.

Había hombres por todas partes.

Mikan y Natsume comenzaron a pelear, mientras Yami los miraba asombrada.

Alguien había agarrado a Yami por detrás.

Ni Natsume ni Mikan sabia eso, hasta que Yami comenzó a gritar.

Mikan y Natsume voltearon lo mas rápido posible.

Y vieron a Yami en brazos de un hombre que tenia un cuchillo en su cuello.

-Suéltala... -Dijo Mikan muy bajo que no estaba segura si alguien la había oído.

El hombre la ignoro y acerco mas el cuchillo al cuello de la niña en sus brazos.

El cuchillo rozo el cuello de Yami.

Yami ante el contacto cerro los ojos y trato de olvidar lo que sucedía.

Entonces pensó;

"-_No...Yo...Solo quiero ver por ultima vez a Okaa-san y a Otou-san, Onee-chan...Onee-chan...Me lo había prometido...Solo debo confiar en ella...Eso seria lo mejor. -"_Pensó Yami.

Entonces en un movimiento rápido, el hombre había clavado la cuchilla en el Estomago.

Los ojos de los 3 estaban abiertos.

El flequillo de Mikan cubrió sus ojos, su alice se descontrolo por unos segundos.

En esos segundos el hombre había caído estaba muerto.

Mikan y Natsume corrieron hacia Yami.

Mikan la sostuvo en brazos.

Lagrimas caían por los ojos de Yami.

-Onee-chan... -Se detuvo por un minuto. -¿Podre...volver...a ver...a Okaa-san...y a Otou-san?. -Pregunto Yami cerrando los ojos. -Tu...Lo prometiste. -Dijo dejando que las lagrimas cayeran libremente.

-¡Hay que llevarla a un hospital!. -Grito Natsume al ver que Yami se estaba muriendo en los brazos de Mikan.

-No... -Murmuro Mikan sorprendiendo a Natsume y Yami, que sorprendida abrio lentamente sus ojos. -Ella quiere ver a sus padres...entonces por que detenerla. -Dijo mirando a Yami quien hizo una pequeña sonrisa triste.

-Gracias...Por todo... -Cerro los ojos. -Onee-chan... -Fue lo ultimo que se escucho de Yami.

Mikan se levanto con Yami en brazos, sus flequillo aun cubriendo sus ojos.

Natsume quien la estaba siguiendo desde un par de metros atrás, se dio cuenta de que Mikan no había ni siquiera llorado, lo que lo había sorprendido.

Caminaron, todo el camino hacia la Academia, en un completo silencio, mientras Mikan cargaba a Yami en sus brazos.

Cuando llegaron a las puertas de la Academia, se abrieron dejando el paso libre, hacia adentro.

Apenas se adentraron caminaron hacia La Oficina del Director de la Escuela Primaria.

Tocaron antes de entrar, se escucho un rotundo "_Pase"_, del otro lado de la puerta.

Entraron, y se fijaron el Director tenia una sonrisa burlona en su rostro.

-¿Que la niña se durmió del aburrimiento?. -Pregunto Kounji, haciendo su sonrisa mas larga.

Mikan adelanto unos pasos, hacia Kounji, dejo a la niña en el escritorio, sangre caía de su estomago, y de sus labios chorreaba hasta su barbilla.

-¿Que le sucedió algo?.-Pregunto con un toque de sarcasmo en sus palabras, eso hizo que Mikan cerrara sus puños atrayendo la atencion de todos en el cuarto.

En el cuarto estaba la clase de Habilidades Peligrosas, Persona y Kounji.

-Tengo una petición... -Dijo Mikan a Kounji.

-¿Que clase de petición?. -Pregunto con una sonrisa maliciosa. -¿Que me muera?. -Pregunto Sarcástico.

-Ademas de eso. -Se encogió de hombros Mikan. -Quisiera que enterraras a Yami en el cementerio de la Academia. -Termino Mikan.

-Esta bien, ¿Pero que me darás a cambio?. -Pregunto Mirándola interesado.

-Nada, claro. -Mikan se volteo hacia la ventana- .Por que te tendría que dar algo sabiendo que ya perdí algo, y ademas en lo que tu te beneficias. -Dijo caminando hacia la puerta. -Adiós. -Termino, antes de cruzar la puerta.

"A la mañana siguiente"

Todos estaban en el salon, charlando, murmurando, gritando, jugando, burlándose de los que gustaban de alguien.

Pero se preguntaban.

¿Y Yami?

La puerta se abrió revelando a Narumi quien entro a la habitación en silencio, miraba específicamente a alguien.

Mikan.

-Hoy tengo una noticia. -Dijo Narumi mirando hacia el techo.

-¿Que clase de noticia?-

-¿Se cancela el festival alice?-

-¿Que?-

-No es nada de eso. -Murmuro Narumi, mirando con pena a Mikan.

-Entonces. -Dijo Hotaru, ya harta de tanto misterio. -Apúrate que mi tiempo es oro. -Se encoje de hombros. -Pero si quieres pagarme por escucharte... -Dijo Hotaru aprovechando.

-Es sobre Yami. -Dijo haciendo que todos se sorprendieran.

-¿Que pasa con Yami?-

-¿Le sucedió algo Mikan-sama?-

-¿Esta enferma?-

-Ella...Ella esta... -

**Continuara...**

* * *

**Tal vez deberia dejar de quitarles su pobre infancia siempre cago el capitulo**

**el misterio seguira luego :B**

**Bueno quisiera agradecerles a mis padres...**

**:NO:**

**Les agradezco a ustedes por seguirme todo este tiempo les estare agradecidas eternamente**

**y si quieren algo con gusto se los dare**

**BerthaNayellyTomoko123 : Ahora te dire asi :$ Yo tambien te amo ;_; por eso te hare mas RxH n.n ¿te diviertes haciéndome bullying u.u?**

**Kanna : Siento quitarte las ilusiones si creias que You-chan y Yami-chan iban a quedar juntos adios Kanna-chan n.n**

**Koneko : Meiko-chan te cambiaste tu nombre :c Espero que les aya gustado Adios n.n**

**Cami07 : Se re gordita la niña esa come hasta mas que yo u.u Adieus (Un adios re super hermoso)**

**Alejandra Vargas : Yo tambien te adoro y la Mikan que vez nunca perp nunca cambiara :c Yo soy de Argentina n.n y Tu?**

**Eso es todo por hoy**

**Pero enserio**

**Estoy agradecida por que ustedes leyeron los sentimientos que expresaba la historia**

**Mi madre es una escritora y ella estaría muy orgullosa si pudiera leer esto**

**Lastima que a ella no le importa, pero no importa ya que las tengo a ustedes ****apoyándome**

**Saben yo tuve un futuro un tanto parecido como el de esta historia por eso cree a una Mikan asi**

**Yo pensaba "Nadie va a leerlo"**

**pero cuando ustedes escribieron sus comentarios me llenaron de energía para continuar.**

**Asi que muchas gracias por el apoyo que me dieron todo este tiempo y espero que si alguna vez se sientan asi**

**yo las pueda ayudar como ustedes ami**

**se que no es la mejor historia del mundo pero**

**estoy muy orgullosa de mi y de ustedes**

**por que a pesar de mi pasado tal vez lo pueda olvidar gracias a ustedes**

**por eso quiero dedicarles algo muy importante o crear un fic**

**de como era mi vida antes de comenzar a crear historias y sentirme bien conmigo misma**

**pero la verdad es que con ustedes ami lado nada puede ser imposible Gracias de verdad**

**Pero en fin **

**No se puede cambiar el pasado ¿verdad?**

**Les voy a hacer preguntas de vez en cuando para conocernos mejor **

**pero lo que ustedes hacen por mi es algo que voy a atesorar por siempre**

**Siempre hago mi mejor esfuerzo pensando en que siento que a no tengo todo el peso del mundo en mis hombros**

**casi siempre estoy ocupada con trabajos de la escuela pero aun así ustedes siempre dicen que aman mi historia**

**eso me alentó a seguir adelante sin importar los obstáculos a los que me enfrentaba día a ****día**

**Yo siempre creia estar sola siempre en el jardin me sentia aislada pero ustedes cambiaron ese sentimiento**

**por la felicidad que tengo ahora, con la felicidad con la que escribo cada capitulo, con la felicidad de que ustedes puedan sentir lo que yo siento en el fic**

**Con la felicidad cuando a entro a el Fanfic y encuentro sus comentarios, con la felicidad que tenia siempre en la escuela pero nadie la apreciaba  
**

**Con la felicidad cuando leo sus comentarios alentadores, con la felicidad que me dieron siento como que ya puedo ser fuerte**

**pero siempre termino llorando por lo que mi mama una vez me dijo "Peleando no te haras mas fuerte, si lloras eres mas fuerte"**

**me acuerdo que en ese tiempo la gente se burlaba de mi por mi personalidad pero yo nunca respondia los ignoraba**

**Hubo momentos dificiles y momentos faciles donde pude hacer las cosas bien y las cosas mal **

**Pero estoy alegre de a ver hecho este fic por que me ayudo a comprender de que no estoy sola existen millones de personas afuera esperando ser conocidas hay gente que se siente aislada siempre pero en cambio de ir y hacerse amigo lo ignoran pensando que todos se volverían en tu contra por**

**ayudarlo pero no es asi te ganarías un amigo de confianza a quien no se merecía ser tratado de esa forma**

**Cuando entre a la primaria algo en mi cambio me sentia mas aislada que antes gente que me conocia y me ignoraba yo siempre iba a la bandera**

**pero los padres nunca me conocieron y pensaban "Quien es esta chica"**

**Yo nunca hacia nada pero en las pruebas todos se querían sentar a mi lado pero yo en toda mi vida me sente sola**

**pero encontré gente que no fue ignorada que me ayudo a cambiar algo almenos asi que tengo que estar feliz con lo que tengo**

**y nunca desperdiciarlo ya que se que alguna vez mi mejor amiga se va a ir y no va a volver por eso voy a aprovechar este momento tan especial que tengo con ustedes y espero divertirme mucho con ustedes**

**Adiós****.**

**Atte : Rambo1337**


End file.
